1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera module with a multiple-step focus function.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a typical camera module includes an induction coil and a magnetic element, which cooperate to move the lens of the camera module to bring the camera module into focus. Thus, the camera module needs to have a receiving space for receiving the induction coil and the magnetic element, thereby increasing the size of the camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera module that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.